Marksman (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Marksman (PGW). | lethality = 24 (min) | rateoffire = 98 | capacity = 30 | attribute = | mobility = | cost = 105 | image = Marksman.png|Appearance Marksman icon.png|Kill icon |Level required = 17 |released = 5.5.0 |mobility pc = 65 |number = 41 |theme = Military Themed}} The Marksman is a Primary weapon introduced in the 5.5.0 update. Appearance It has a tiger stripe camouflaged Steyr AUG A1 with a foregrip, brown ammo clip, trigger guard, black scope, and nozzle. It also has a 4x scope. Strategy It has good damage, a great rate of fire, good capacity, and decent mobility. It's very accurate at hip-fire and is even more so while scoped. Unlike most weapons, this gun is a hybrid. It can be useful at medium to long-range with its scope, and also close range with its high fire rate and decent damage. This weapon has terrifyingly high damage and can and will tear down an enemy’s health in seconds. Tips * Using it in medium to long-range is more effective due to the more one-shot close range weapons introduced. This gun has very high accuracy when using the scope. *When engaging in long-range battles, use the scope for maximum accuracy and more effective shots. *If you're in close combat, run and get a bit of range so you can hit the target more easily. *It is very effective against mobile targets. *If fighting a target with an area-damage weapon, keep a distance from them so their projectiles are easier to dodge. *It can drain its ammo quickly with its high fire rate and capacity, so try using the burst method or weaken the enemy first to save enough ammo. *When using the scope, it is great at long ranges. *Try not to stay still since you will be vulnerable to snipers. Counters *Strafe at medium range for easy and up-close shots against the enemy. *Explosive weaponry can easily defeat its users. *Due to its slight inaccuracy when hip-firing, it is less effective in short ranges. Using the scope, it is effective in long ranges. Use its close range limitation as an advantage. *Pick-off its users from medium-long ranges with a sniper. *Wait until the user is reloading, then rush them. *If you know how to 3 cat spam, use it on the user. *Remember to keep jumping so it'll be harder for the user to kill you. Recommended Maps *Arabian Dust *Inside the Code Equipment Setups This weapon will run out of ammo fairly quickly if you use it the whole match. Even if you could probably survive and last through the whole match with this weapon alone, ammo would be your biggest concern. Have a backup and a sniper nonetheless for some long-range duels. * As a primary with a scope, this weapon was made to be used in all ranges and is able to provide you with maximum effectiveness for all situations (Once you are experienced). Your biggest problem will be your ammo, so, have a backup weapon in case this weapon runs out of ammo. Trivia *It is based on the real world Steyr AUG A1 assault rifle. *Originally, this weapon used to change forms as it upgrades from Up0-Up2. However, this was changed in the later updates and the only texture for this weapon from the beginning to the max upgrade is its final form, the tiger patterns. *It is one of the few weapons that changes its model as it upgrades. **However, this doesn't matter anymore as upgrades became absent in the 12.5.0 update. *The name "Marksman" was used, because it is great at long range but not at short ranges, like how sniper rifles work as a marksman's weapon. Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-01-18-52-27.png|The Marksman in use. Screenshot 2015-08-01-18-52-46.png|The 4X scope of the Marksman. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Automatic Category:Content in Both Games Category:Rare